The subject invention establishes upstanding pillars corresponding to the semicircular indentation for connection by solder therebetween to establish the connection array whereas the prior art never utilizes the semiconductor indentations with conductive layers, but rather uses horizontal extensions of the layers beneath the housing for direct connection to circuitry of the support board without any pillars which totally obscures the connections and prevents inspection.